


Where the Hell am I?

by pack_of_moon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, During The Hobbit, F/M, Gen, Mirkwood, Teleportation, Thing may not make sense, Thranduil doesn't understand Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pack_of_moon/pseuds/pack_of_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it!</p>
<p>Where you teleport from Earth to Mirkwood and meet Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I hope you like it! 
> 
> I tried to edit this to the best of my ability but there are probably mistakes in there anyway. I tried my best on this and liked writing the first chapter so I hope to continue it. Please leave me comment and feedback, that would be greatly appreciated. XD

Chapter 1 - Earth

 

Today was a big day for earth. Today you would be part of an experiment for the military; you would get to test a portal, to see if the government can travel between countries through a portal. I let out an enormous sigh, as you looked around your room, making sure that all of the weapons are on you. Not knowing what to expect when teleporting you decided to be ready for anything. Your stomach is doing flips, the left hand slightly shaking with nervousness. 

“You nervous?” Your best friend Zack questioned, resting against the door, arms crossed with a small smile on his face that didn't meet his eyes. 

Zack was the first friend you made at the base. He didn't treat you different for being female and he worked you hard because you knew he you could handle it. Because of him you are in this situation, not that you can blame him, he didn't know you would have to be a test subject like this. 

“A little”, you lie. You've been terrified about this mission since you were asked to be on it. 

Zack picks up a case that’s sitting by his feet and brings it over to your bed, opening it. Inside is a Sig 556 Pistol. Your breath hitches realizing that it’s his gun as his initials are written along the bottom. Lifting it out of the case Zack places it around your shoulder. The urge to cry is so great that all you can do is rap yourself around him in a crushing hug. 

“Be safe”, Zack whispers into your ear. 

Reluctantly letting go and taking in a deep breath you walked out of the room with Zack leading. 

 

“Are you ready to go?” One of the scientists asks you. 

You give him a quick and silent nod. Now in a glass chamber with wires all around the outside, scientists in their white lad coats, Zack and some of your other friends watching.

The men and women set to power up the machine. You stiffened when you head the door behind you seal shut. There was no going back now. Lights started to flash and a piercing sound filling your ears you kneel quickly, hands clenched around your ears and eyes shut tightly. 

 

******

 

The sound soon leaves your ringing ears and you eased your hands gently off your ears. A cool breeze hit your side. Still kneeled on the ground you slowly opened your eyes. You are met with the sight of colossal trees, hiding the light that is trying to peer through, making the forest look dark and eerie. Never having seen such a forest before you wonder were you are, nothing seems familiar. Standing you break a branch that was lying on the ground, which snaps and sends an echo through the murky forest. 

Behind you, you hear a low hissing sound. Slowly taking hold of the Sig 556 Pistol, you rapidly turn around to find the source of the noise. It’s a giant spider, your eyes widen in fear. 

“What the hell is that,” You whisper to yourself.

Never in your life have you seen such a beast. Immediately you shoot at it. The spider gets frightened by the noise, which the gun made but still screeches at you, seeming to have made it even angrier. 

You run, as fast as your legs will take you. Not knowing where you are going you run blindly, jumping over rocks and large roots from trees. Jumping over another root you fall on the other side, there is a hill, letting out a scream as you do so. Tumbling down you land flat on your back with a thud. Looking toward the hill you see the spider at the top making its way down, until it screeches again and scuffled off.


	2. Chapter 2 - Encounters

Chapter 2 

 

You lay back down on the ground, not caring that your hair is being covered in dirt and leaves. Taking up as many gulps of air as you can mange as you try to come down from the events that just happened. Could spider like that exist? Was it an experiment one wrong? More importantly where the hell are you? Maybe you've died and gone to heaven… or hell. Yeah this looks a lot more like hell you decide. 

Lifting your arm you look down to your watch that was given to you, it was given for you to contact the military base. But the screen is cracked making it hard to see what it says on the watch, you can just make you the words ‘NO SIGNAL’   
Shit, just my luck, you think to yourself. 

The wind howled into the trees as they swayed with creaking groans. Few leaves floated down from the threes, lying with you on the ground. You hear the thumps on the ground and the clang of metal, before you hear the deep voices of unknown origin. The voices sounding foreign and in a language that you have never heard of before. 

Scrambling to your feet as quietly as you can mange you look around for somewhere to hide. The noise growing closer. Scurrying to a near by tree you crouch low behind it. 

You peer out from behind the tree only a little. Your eyes go wide with the sight that your greeted with a horrific sight. Of trolls. They look like trolls, but smaller. They are the type of things that you would worry were in your closet when you were younger. You really are in hell now. Quickly you count them. Eight, there are eight of them all dressed in armor and with large blades and axes on their persons. The troll, seem to be talking amongst them self’s. As you look at the sight one of the trolls looks at you, right in the eye but only for a second as you duck behind your tree as quickly as the thing meets your eyes. 

You ready your gun ready for a fight if it comes to one. Which you are sure it will come to one. You peer out from behind the tree one more time. Eight, there is still eight of them. Why hasn't one of them come after you yet? You are about to lower your gun when a forceful hand clamps down on your shoulder. You freeze in your crouched position. You hadn't thought that there might have been any scouts for the trolls. You slowly turn around to see the same type of trolls tabbing your shoulder, giving you a feral smile it hauls you out of your hiding spot and throws you into the clearing where the rest of the trolls are. 

You get up quickly and ready your gun as fast as you can. Aiming, you pull the trigger and it lets out a "BANG!" You shot the troll thing right in the head. A small dribble of crimson runs down its face before it falls to the ground with a thud. 

A yell comes from behind you, like a battle cry. Whirling round, you are knocked to the ground by a large force, the wind being knocked out of you. 

You have trouble focusing with a large blade pointed at you and the weight of the troll making it hard to breath. You suddenly realize that the troll isn’t where any armour on his chest, leaving it bare. You seize the dagger that is on your left hip and bring it to the lowest point that you can reach of the troll’s chest. Plunging the dagger into its chest and dragging it upwards. Blood gushed out onto you and the troll dropped onto of you, suffocating you even further. 

Craning your neck you could see the trolls marching towards you weapons raised. Pushing, shoving and squirming underneath you try to get the troll off of you. But it won’t budge, to heavy to be lifted. You panic as you hear growls getting louder from the trolls. 

Thumps hit the ground and you could no longer hear the groans of trolls or the sound of their boots. You still try to squirm from underneath the large mass on top of you but to no avail you are freed. You stop your movements as a figure stands over you. 

Crouching down the figure rolls the troll off of you as if it weighed nothing. You’re sure you have your mouth hanging open right now in awe, as the figure above you is a beautiful man, slender with long bleach blond hair. The man reaches down to you and overs you his hand, with a small smile plying on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaya I finally finished this chapter, it took a little to get my thoughts together.  
> And as always I'm sorry for mistakes that are in this, I didn't really edit this.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fatality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so I'm really sorry for how late this update is because it been a hella long time. I've just not had the will to finish this chapter for a while. But its finally up and I hope you guys enjoy as always.

Chapter 3 

 

Lying on the ground you stare up at the beautiful man, with his flawless face and seeming without imperfections. You’re not entirely sure what to do. Do you take the guys hand? Do you stay on the ground? For all you know this guy could be the enemy! So… Maybe he did just save your life and he doesn’t look like he could be a bad guy…. No! You loudly think to yourself. Friend or enemy you have to beware of everything right now and one man cannot make you lose focus. Has Zack taught you nothing? 

You look at the man’s hand that’s still stretched out for you to take, so you can pull yourself up. Shifting on the ground a bit you push yourself off the ground fairly smoothly. The blond looking surprised as he also takes a step back, making room for you to stand. 

Behind you, you hear the other men whisper “A female? Fighting Orcs? What type of weapons are those? Where is she from? 

“I mean you no harm young lady, my name is Legolas Greenleaf,” Legolas bowed slightly. 

Did he just bow to you? Yup. Well its official, I’m not in Kansas anymore.

The other guards come to stand next to you. Surrounding you, you feel a little trapped and insecure by the fact that you probably wont be able to make a clean get away or get away at all. These guys seem ready for everything. 

Legolas turns to face you “We’ll bring you back to the kingdom and get you cleaned up, you will be a guest not prisoner, unless the king see’s other wise”.

You gulp; take in a deep breath before following the rest of the party. Who are still tightly surrounding you. Without resist you follow, wondering what’s in store for you. 

*************

You get roughly chucked into the back of the cell, landing on your butt. The elf guard shuts the door, with a clang. Turning around and facing away from you. 

A guest my ass. 

Without Legolas there, the guards treat you much harsher than before. Since arriving to the wooden kingdom you had been chucked around. While heading to the dungeons there had been to many twists and turns and hallways that looked to similar for you to remember the way out.

Earlier you were told that you would be having dinner with the king, as he was in a meeting at the moment. Though you weren’t going to wait around for him to give you answers, as you wanted answers now. 

Having been stripped of your weapons you feel almost naked, barley being able to protect yourself. All you have now is your fists and a small retractable army knife tucked under your bra. The guard who searched you hadn’t searched everywhere and here apparently metal detectors didn’t exist. Putting your hand down your shirt you find the knife and grab it, pulling it out. 

Slowly you get up, using the wood wall behind you as supporting leverage. You flick out the blade in the army knife. Taking long silent strides you reach the end of the cell. You reach your hand through the bars grabbing the elf guard’s long hair and pulling it toward you, bringing the knife up to the hair as you do so. You hadn’t seen anyone with short hair, so you hoped that it was something that these people valued. 

“Tell me where the hell I am or you can say goodbye to your hair!”” You harshly whisper.  
“Please my Lady, Please calm down, no one is here to harm you?”  
“ You really think I’m going to calm down?! Now tell me where I am guard!” The hold you had on his hair tightening.  
“N… N…Nimtolein, t…that’s my name and your in kingdom of Mirkwood.”  
“Mirkwood? Which country is this in?  
“Country, my lady?”  
“Yes, Nimtolein what country are we in?”  
“I do not understand my lady, I am sorry”. 

Letting go of Nimtolein’s hair you take a step back and turn around. Racking your brain over what he just said. How could Nimtolein not understand what a country was? This was starting to feel like a dream. Or even a nightmare; elves, giant spiders, orcs, those things just don’t exist. I must have hit my head when I went through the portal, lying in some dessert somewhere and dreaming about whatever the hell this is. Right? I have to wake up! Your physical self doesn’t die, if you kill yourself in a dream.  
You thought. You started to shake with the thoughts running through your mind. 

“My lady?” Nimtolein asked sounding worried. 

Only one way to find out if this was real or dream.

Bringing the knife to your stomach you stab yourself. The pain that you felt was intense. You’d had felt worse before but this defiantly felt really. Fuck. Your ouside body started to feel warm from the heat of the blood flow. While also starting to feel cold and numb from the blood loss. You hadn’t hit a vital artery you knew that but you hadn’t expected the flow to be this intense. Feeling weak you collapse to the floor. Hearing Nimtolein call you as you hit the ground, as well as him calling for other guards. Your vision becoming blurry and hearing becomes muffled. 

You think you hear the screech of the metal door opening. But you’re too weak to pay attention. Someone’s picked you up though you’re to numb to care. Looking up you are met with sparkling blue eyes, blond-white hair and a gorgeous face. That of an adonis. "You shouldn't exist." You slowly whisper. Sleep seems like the best option you close your eyes and drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I'm in suspense and don't worry in the next chapter we will finally have an encounter with Thranduil I promise... Though I would be lying if I said that I didn't like keeping guys in suspense. XD Don't hate me.


End file.
